Václav Karel Holan Rovenský
Václav Karel Holan Rovenský (Rovensko pod Troskami, Bohemen, 1644 – Jičín, 27 februari 1718) was een Boheems componist, kantoor, kapelmeester en organist. Levensloop Holan, die in Rovensko pod Troskami geboren werd, en daarom Holan Rovenský heet, was een zoon van een landvoogd. Hij voltooide het Jezuïeten gymnasium, maar op advies van de paters of van zijn leraren werd hij organist. Zijn eerste aanstelling vond hij in Týně nad Rovenskem (1662-1664). Nadat hij had proefgespeeld voor twintig vakmensen inclusief het kerkbestuur, werd hij werd hij in 1664 organist in Turnově en later in Dobrovice. In 1668 vertrok hij naar Praag, om daar als organist bij de Jezuïeten te werken, maar later ook kapelmeester en organist op Vyšehrad. Hij was een hard werkende componist van kerkmuziek en kerkelijke cantates, die men tot heden speelt en uitvoert. De bekendste werken zijn het gezangboek "Kaple královská zpěvní a muzikální" (Capella regia Musicalis -1693) en "Pašije" en deze werken dragen er toe bij, dat Praag tot een metropool voor Tsjechische barokke muziekgeschiedenis werd. Van Praag ging hij naar Rome, maar sindsdien liep zijn roem terug. Van daar ging hij in der 90er jaren van het 17e eeuw in de kluis van het kasteel Valdštejn. Daar bleef hij tot kort voor zijn overlijden in 1718. Composities Missen en gewijde muziek * 1693 Již Slunce z Hvězdy vyšlo * Ach Boze, kterak jsem zaslouzila, voor zangstem en ensemble * Ach můj nejsladší Ježíši * K Ježíškovi, miláčkovi [http://www.rozhlas.cz/vltava/videoarchiv/_zprava/530373 K Ježíškovi, miláčkovi] * Když veškerén svě byl popsán - tekst: Adam Michna z Otradovic * Narodil se Kristus Pán - tekst: naar Adam Tille, (1657) * Nové hvězdy, nové světlo * O duse má rozmilá, voor zangstem en ensemble * O narození pána Krista * Pašije * Pastorella * Rorate coeli, kdyz svatí proroci, voor zangstem en ensemble * Spanilé z archy holubičky * Usni, usni, ctné poupátko [http://www.rozhlas.cz/vltava/videoarchiv/_zprava/530398 Usni, usni, ctné poupátko] * Veselme se všichni nyní * Z archy vypuštěný holoubku * Zpívejte, andělové Gezangboek * 1693 ČAS jako HLAS - muziek uit het gezangboek '«Kaple královská zpěvní a muzikální»''' (Capella Regia Musicalis)'' *# Čas bychom se radovali *# Anjele Boží *# Detátko rozkosné *# Ej od Dvoru Nebeského *# Maria dej Dovolení *# Ó Bože! *# Maria Pole vznešené, ctnosti květem okrášlené *# Spívejte Anjelové *# Jasné Slunce *# Ej viž má duše *# Král mocný nebe i země *# Vám teď nový Manželé *# Není na tomto Světě *# Na Procházku z kratochvíle *# Ó vy jenž jdete *# Svatá Panno proč tak vzdycháš? *# Surrexit Christus hodie *# Triumff, triumff veselme se *# Stála Matka *# Ej již v tento čas jarní *# Májové časy, vesele Hlasy *# Nuž s radosti *# Seslání Ducha *# Co řeknu dobrý Ježíši? *# O Překrásný Ježíši *# Kde tak rychle jdeme? *# Kde jste kde Císařové? *# Všichni Lide v světě *# Ve Jménu tvém můj Ježíši Bibliografie * Zdeněk Kalista: Tvář baroka - poznámky, které zabloudily na okraj života, skicář problémů a odpovědí, Praha. Garamond, 2005. 196 p. ISBN 80 8637990 6 * Josef Plavec: Dějiny české a slovenské hudby, Státní pedagogické nakladatelství * Jan Racek: Česká hudba - od nejstarších dob do počátku 19. století, Praha, Státní nakladatelství krásné literatury, hudby a umění, 1958. 333 p. * Václav Karel Holan Rovenský a barokní kultura v horním Pojizeří. Z Českého ráje a Podkrkonoší, sv. 8, s. 119-164, a sv. 9, s. 91-145. Distribuce: Státní okresní archiv Semily Media Externe links * Korte biografie * , , Museum Turnove, met handschriften van de partituur van "Pašije" en "Kaple královská zpěvní a muzikální" (Capella Regia Musicalis) Categorie:Barokcomponist Categorie:Boheems componist Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 17e eeuw Categorie:Tsjechisch componist Categorie:Tsjechisch dirigent Categorie:Tsjechisch organist en:Václav Karel Holan Rovenský pl:Václav Karel Holan Rovenský